Kamek vs. Harry Potter
Episode 1: Kamek vs Harry Potter Two powerful magic-users, who will go up top in this death battle. Will the great student of Hogwarts or the previous ruler of the Koopa Troop win? It is all answered in this masterpiece of a death battle. Introduction ???: Anyway, you remember me, from the fight between Dreamy Bowser and Bill Cipher. I am Q, or Q Junior as the people at that spaceship called me. I wasn't so spoiled at all by the time that fight destroyed the multiverse, and me and my father had to do something. Q Jr.: Billions of years can really dramatically change you after the multiverse is destroyed and recreated. It's a wonder how the building looks completely unscathed. Oh who am I kidding, my powers kept the studio nice and tidy. Dad is so proud right now. Q: Oh, I am, son, now, I'll wait to fight some loser later on, but anyway, since those two are gone, you get to take over. Q Jr.: Okay, then. Here I go. Kamek Q Jr.: Okay, so starting with Kamek, the previous ruler of the Koopa Troop, and an advisor of a certain Koopa King who destroyed the multiverse when fighting Bill Cipher. The Q were so apathetic until Kirby's universe was destroyed by the fight and were forced to save as many as they could, but that's besides the point. Man, I need some friends. Q Jr.: Kamek has a huge variety of weapons in his arsenal, not just his wand. This includes but is not limited to his broom, time travel device, and a vacumm-cleanerlike device. Man, he should give them names. He has a huge variety of powers ranging from telekenisis to telepathy. His abilities go a long way, and has even defeated both Mario and Yoshi on several occasions. However, despite all his powers, Kamek has weaknesses: namely his old age. Kamek: I'm gonna yank all these mustache hairs... AFTER I beat those cookies out of you! Harry Potter: Q Jr.: Ah, the old classic confection that humanity has made: the Harry Potter series, starring Harry Potter himself. Q Jr.: He was born a half-blooded wizard. After an 'incident', he was raised by Muggles, and in turn he didn't know about the Wizard world he hails from, but eventually found out after the dove incident. Q Jr.: He has various magical powers at his disposal, most of which comes from his wand, without it, his magic is limited. He lacks strength or durability without the aid of potions and is not designed for close combat. Harry Potter: Working hard is important, but there's something that matters even more. Believing in yourself. Death Battle Q Jr.: Alright, the combatants are set, and it's time for the fight. Let the death battle... BEGIN! --'Hogwarts University'-- It was a typical day in Hogwarts University, the students were practicing magic and the occasional game during recess. As of now, Harry Potter was practicing magic lessons when suddenly... BOOM! Everyone looked to see a magic projectile hit one of the towers, devastating it. Then another projectile broke the window, and on a broom came an elderly lizard-like creature in a blue robe. That was Kamek, the former leader of the Koopa Troop. "Who are you?" one of the students said. Kamek smirked. "Eyahaha! Oh, me? I am the most dangerous Magikoopa, I am Kamek! I seek the one called Harry Potter, and challenge him to a duel!" Kamek said, holding out his wand as Harry Potter stood out. "So you want a duel, eh? Well, destroying things won't give you mercy, but I accept." Harry said as he cast a spell on himself and Kamek, teleporting them into a forest. "Tough luck on your mercy department, because I'm not holding back." Kamek said as he charged his wand for an attack. Harry did the same thing. FIGHT! Both Kamek and Harry Potter launched their blasts at the same time, effectively making a blinding flash of light. Harry used this to his advantage by taking his invisibility cloak and put it on. When the light dimmed, he charged towards Kamek. Kamek seemed unnerved. "You think you can make yourself invisible, don't you? Ha! I've seen better than that." Kamek said as he waved his wand, blasting Harry at the spot, forcing the invisibility cloak to turn off. Kamek then blasted another spell that seemingly aimed at Harry Potter, who dodged it. "You missed, Kamek." Harry Potter said. Kamek only smirked, making Harry look around to see that one of the trees has turned into a turtle-like creature, no, several. One of them threw a hammer at Harry, who dodged it. Harry Potter then cast a spell on the Hammer Bro, turning it into stone. Three Fire Bros. launched their fire attacks, but Harry Potter channeled the fire back at them. A boomerang struck him in the back. Harry Potter looked behind himself to see a Boomerang Bro, who grabbed the boomerang. Harry Potter cast a spell, but the Boomerang bro poofed into nonexistence. In its place was Kamek, who cast another spell, once again causing an explosion, one more powerful than before. Both took to their brooms and shot up into the sky. This was now an aerial duel. "Heh, you can't handle one of me, how about four?" Kamek said as he cast a spell on himself. Then, three different clones came into being, one wearing green, one with red, and one with white. "Eyahahaha! Let's see how you can handle this!" All four clones said as they charged their magic blasts while circling around Harry Potter, who simply moved up on the last moment. The four blasts created an explosion of color, killing all the Kameks except for the original. "Take this!" Harry Potter said as he cast another spell. The two wizards clashed in the air and began trading blows, some of which missed. The duel seemed to have ended when one blast hit Kamek so hard that he slammed into a mountain. "I'm glad that's over with..." Harry Potter said. But it wasn't, magic began emanating from the mountain as it crumbled to reveal a mountain-sized Kamek. "I still have tricks up my sleeve, Harry Potter. Show me your true power!" Kamek said as his voice shook the mountains. Kamek cast a huge magical blast from his wand at Harry Potter, who dodged the blast, which hit the ground, causing a huge crater to form and birds to fly away. Kamek raised his wand and a huge rock was ripped from the ground and was now hurtling towards Harry Potter. "Reducto!" Harry Potter said as he pointed his wand at the rock, shattering it into a million peices, which hurtled towards the ground. Harry potter then flew towards Kamek at high speeds. Harry Potter cast another spell, but Kamek counteracted it with a blast of his own. "Hah! Is that all you got! I thought you were a student at Hogwarts, not a wimp. When I'm done with you, your precious little Hogwarts will belong to King Bowser, either that or I'll just destroy it." Kamek said. "Not on my watch!" Harry Potter said as he cast another spell, which shrunk Kamek back to his original size. "You are impressive, but your might pales when compared to me." Kamek said as he used his telekenisis to slam Harry Potter into the moon. Harry Potter got up as Kamek went to the moon via his broom. The only other things visible in the rocky landscape were the Apollo moon lander and a United States flag. "Now, let's show our true power. YAHHH!" Kamek said as he fired a powerful magic blast. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry Potter yelled as he fired a blast of his own. Both blasts met in the dead center as waves of magic burst through the moon. Aside from the wands, it felt a lot like DBZ. The two powerful magicians were locked in a battle of magic vs. magic that was ON THE MOON! "Grrraah!" Kamek's magical blast's power amplified, pushing forward. "I will not lose to you! I took down ghosts!" Harry Potter said as he amplified his magical blast. The magic from the two beams began to build up in the center, and then... BOOM! A large explosion decimated a fair chunk of the moon, clouding the area in a thick smoke. But who survived, did they both survive, or did they both die? Wait, one figure steps forward, could it be? Kamek steps out, coughing out smoke. He waves his wand, clearing the area. All there was left of Harry Potter was a smoldering pile of ash, which too dissolved into smoke. K.O.! "Hah, I have to say, I'm impressed, you were very challenging. Now, what to do with Hogwarts." Kamek said as he got on his broom and went back to Earth. Conclusion Q Jr.: That was interesting. Both Kamek and Harry Potter were pretty madly skilled in the arts of magic and wizardry, but Kamek takes the cake here. He is more durable, able to survive the destruction of multiple solar systems, and has a higher attack potency, basically he was superior to Harry Potter. His main weakness is overconfidence, but that's debatable. Q Jr.: The sword is outside help, and even then, it would not matter. The winner is Kamek! Now, if you excuse me, I have a co-announcer to find. See you next time on Death Battle. Kamek + Way stronger + More durable + Faster - Old Age - Overconfidence - Less equipment Harry Potter + More equimpment + Higher known spell variety - Slower - Less durable - Weaker physically and magically Next time on Death Battle: (will be revealed soon) Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles